Field of invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device, such as a computer, is used for signal processing or data storage. In addition, in order to improve the storage capacity of the electronic device, an additional hard drive may be disposed in the electronic device. However, the hard disk generates vibration at a specific frequency during operation, thereby generating sound within a specific frequency range.
In other words, the electronic device may generate noise within a specific frequency to vibration generated by its internal component during operation. In addition, as the frequency of the vibration noise falls within a frequency range of human hearing, it will affect the user's sense of hearing, and the user's operational comfort on the electronic device. Therefore, how to reduce the volume of noise is issue that the industry has faced with.